freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Häufig gestellte Fragen zu Five Nights at Freddy's
Dieser Artikel gibt eine Sammlung der am häufigsten gestellten Fragen um die Spielereihe Five Nights at Freddy's wieder, sowie Antworten und Verlinkungen zu den einzelnen Themen. Weitere Fragen können im Kommentarbereich gestellt werden, und werden ggf. in den Artikel aufgenommen. Grund-Fragen zu "Five Nights at Freddy's" Frage: Welche Art von Spiel ist "Five Nights at Freddy´s"?' Antwort: Es handelt sich um eine Computerspiel-Serie für verschiedene Plattformen, die von dem us-amerikanischen Spieleentwickler Scott Cawthon als Privatprojekt kreiert wurde. Sie wird dem Survival-Horror-Genre zugeordnet, der Spieler soll während des Spielens erschreckt und in die Paranoia getrieben werden. Es gibt inzwischen fünf Spieleepisoden, offiziell ist die Spielereihe vorerst abgeschlossen. Ziel der Spiele ist es, als Nachtwächter fünf Nächte an einem festen Ort, den man überwachen soll, zu überleben. Es gibt zudem Bonusnächte (meist zwei), die schwieriger sind oder angepasst werden können. Gegenspieler sind Animatronics, für die die Pizzerien dereinst berühmt waren. Nachts erwachen sie zum Leben und versuchen, den Spieler zu töten. Links: FnaF-1, FnaF-2, FnaF-3, FnaF-4, FnaF-SL Frage: Worum geht es in "Five Nights at Freddy´s"?' In den Spielen wird eine fiktive, weitreichende Hintergrundgeschichte erzählt, die aus verschiedenen kleinen Details der einzelnen Teilen zusammengesetzt werden muss, um sie nachzuvollziehen. Grob zusammen gefasst, geht es in "Five Nights at Freddy's" um mysteriöse Kindermorde, die in verschiedenen Pizzerien stattfanden und deren Orte nun von den Geistern der Kinder heimgesucht werden. Dabei scheinen es die Geister vor allem auf die Nachtwächter abgesehen zu haben, welche nachts allein in ihren Büros arbeiten. Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle von den jeweiligen Nachtwächtern und erlebt das Geschehen aus deren Ich-Perspektive. Links: Hintergrundgeschichte zu FnaF Fragen zur Steuerung in "Five Nights at Freddy's" Frage: Warum wird der Spieler in "Five Nights at Freddy´s" einem Automatischen Spielzwang ausgesetzt?' Antwort: Der sog. Automatische Spielzwang ist eine besondere In-Game-Mechanik, die der Spieler nicht steuern kann, sie iniziiert sich von selbst. Der Spielzwang soll verhindern, dass spielfaule Gamer die einzelnen Nächte dreist aussitzen, indem sie z.b. den Überwachungsmonitor heben und nicht mehr senken, bis die Nacht vorrüber ist. Um ebendies zu verhindern, besitzen in FnaF-1 und FnaF-2 die meisten Animatronics die Fähigkeit, dem Spieler den Überwachungsmonitor aus den Händen zu reißen und anzugreifen. In FnaF-2 gibt einen weiteren Automatischen Spielzwang: eine ominöse Spieluhr, in der sich ein Antagonist namens "The Puppet" versteckt. Nur solange die Spieluhr klimpert, bleibt Puppet in der Box. Der Spieler ist also gezwungen, per Kamera-Fernschaltung die Spieluhr immer wieder aufzuziehen. Dadurch wird den übrigen Gegnern die Chance eingeräumt, zwischenzeitlich das Büro zu erreichen. Da in FnaF-3 bis auf "Springtrap" keine Animatronics mehr erscheinen, wurde eine andere Art von Spielzwang eingebaut: Wenn der Spieler zu lange auf eine Kamera starrt oder einfach nichts tut, fallen die Ventilationssysteme aus und bestimmte Phantom-Animatronics stürmen das Büro. So ist der Spieler gezwungen, bei jedem Systemausfall die Monitore zu benutzen - was dem Hauptantagonist eine eigene Chance zum Überfall einräumt. Fragen zu FnaF-1 Frage: '''Wer oder was ist "Golden Freddy"? '''Antwort: '''Er geht vermutlich auf den ersten Goldenen Animatronik, "Fredbear", zurück. Dieser war das Ur-Maskottchen von Freddy Fazbear Entertainment. Er taucht im ersten Teil nur unter besonderen Umständen auf, während er im zweiten Teil automatisch in Nacht 6 aktiv wird. Er wird in beiden Spielen allerdings vornehmlich als Halluzination gehandelt, da seine Erscheinung stets mit "merkwürdigen" Begebenheiten verbunden ist. Im dritten Spiel erscheint er definitiv in einem besonderen Minigame, wo er als "reale", funktionierende Bühnenfigur auftritt. Alternativ wird auch geargwöhnt, dass "Golden Freddy" das leere, aufgegebene Kostüm der "Fredbear"-Figur ist und nun von einem Geist wie eine Marionette gesteuert wird. '''Links: Golden Freddy, Animatronics Frage: Welcher Animatronic ist für den Bissvorfall von 1987 verantwortlich? Antwort: Mit FnaF-4 wurde zumindest dieses Geheimnis gelüftet: "Fredbear" (bzw. "Golden Freddy") war es. Allerdings nicht, wie lange angenommen, als aggressive (Re-)Aktion, sondern durch das Fehlverhalten Jugendlicher: Ein Junge steckte den Kopf seines kleinen Bruders in Fredbears Maul, um ihn zu ärgern. Durch das Strampeln des Kleinkindes wurde unabsichtlich der Klapp-Mechanismus von Fredbear's Maul ausgelöst. Links: Vorfälle von 1987, Theorien zu FnaF-2, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Frage: Wer ist das Opfer des Bissvorfalls von 1987? Antwort: Die Spielfigur aus Five Nights at Freddys 4. Ein kleiner Junge, der von seinem älteren Bruder schikaniert wird. An seinem Geburtstag wird der Kleine durch einen bösen Streich des Älteren tödlich verletzt. Links: Vorfälle von 1987, Theorien zu FnaF-2, FnaF-4 Frage: Wer ist "Phone Guy"? Antwort: Ein ehemaliger Angestellter des Unternehmens, das die Pizzerien leitete und wahrscheinlich auch ein Nachtwächter. Er gibt dem Spieler wertvolle Hinweise, spielt aber die Gefahren durch die Animatronics herunter. Links: Phone Guy, Anrufe aus FnaF-1, Anrufe aus FnaF-2, Anrufe aus FnaF-3, Theorien zu FnaF-1,Theorien zu FnaF-2 Frage: Starb Phone Guy nach der Anrufaufzeichnung von Nacht 4? Antwort: Unklar. Man hört danach jedenfalls nichts mehr von ihm in diesem Teil, während Teil 2 als Prequel gehandelt wird und in Teil 3 sind es Aufzeichnungen aus früheren Tagen. Links: Phone Guy, Anrufe aus FnaF-1, Anrufe aus FnaF-2, Anrufe aus FnaF-3, Theorien zu FnaF-1 Frage: '''Was ist die "Custom Night"? '''Antwort: Die "Custom Night" ist die 7. spielbare Nacht (auch 2. Bonusnacht genannt) in Five Nights at Freddy's und Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Während die erste Bonusnacht (6. Nacht) "nur" eine noch schwerere Nacht darstellt, als die 5. Nacht, ist die Custom Night insofern etwas Besonderes, als dass man die Animatronics in ihrer Schwierigkeit "anpassen" kann. Daher der Name "Custom", englisch für "Anpassung". In FnaF-1 kann jeder Animatronic (außer Golden Freddy) eingestellt werden, in FnaF-2 alle außer Puppet. In FnaF-3 kommt diese Nacht nicht vor, vermutlich, da es dort nur einen Animatronic gibt. Die "Custom Night" erscheint, wie die 6. Nacht, im Hauptmenü des Spiels, sobald sie verfügbar wird. Man kann sie zum Training nutzen oder um eine noch schwierigere Nacht (als die 6.) zu schaffen. In FnaF-2 erhält man darüber hinaus auch andere Belohnungen in Form von "Plüschtieren" oder Ähnliches für's Büro. Nach Beendigung der 7. Nacht erhalten die Nachtwächter eine Kündigung, da sie sich an den Animatronics zu schaffen gemacht haben (selbst wenn man die KI der Animatronics gar nicht ändert), unprofessionell arbeiten und laut Kündigungsschreiben angeblich stinken. Links: '''Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Mike Schmidt, Fritz Smith, Preise für Costum Night in FnaF2 Fragen zu FnaF-2 '''Frage: Wann spielt FnaF-2? Antwort: Aufgrund des Gehaltschecks (Größe des Gehalts sowie das Ausstellungsdatum) geht man davon aus, dass „Five Nights at Freddy's 2“ vor dem ersten Teil spielt, genauer: im Jahr 1987. Links: Hintergrundgeschichte von Five Nights at Freddy's,Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mike Schmidt Frage: Wenn FnaF-2 ein Prequel (Vorgänger) darstellt: Warum sind die klassischen Animatronics in FnaF-2 in einem so schlechten Zustand, während sie in FnaF-1 deutlich gepflegter sind? Antwort: Das Restaurant wurde nach den Vorfällen von 1987 im Jahr 1993 wiedereröffnet. Da das Unternehmen aufgrund einschneidender Budgetkürzungen kein Geld in neue Animatronics investieren konnte, wurden die klassischen Versionen recycelt, aufgehübscht und repariert. Links: Hintergrundgeschichte von Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Animatronics Frage: Ist es das gleiche Gebäude wie in FnaF-1? Antwort: Informationen dazu gibt es nicht wirklich, weder dafür, noch dagegen. Vergleicht man den Aufbau beider Schauplätze, lässt sich annehmen, dass entweder das alte Gebäude verkleinert, oder ein neues Gebäude gekauft wurde. Außerdem verrät Phone Guy in FnaF-3, dass es mehrere Schwesternlokale gegeben hat. Link: Hintergrundgeschichte von Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Frage: Ist Mangle ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Antwort: Das muss vorerst offen bleiben. Für viele Spielefans ist Mangle ein Mädchen, wegen der „Fellfarbe, Lippenstift und Fingernägel“. Phone Guy spricht aber von einem "Er" und scheint den Animatronic direkt mit Foxy gleichzusetzen. Dafür tritt Mangle in der Lady's Night (dt. "Damen-Nacht") auf. Es ist insgesamt möglich, dass die Wirrungen um Mangle's wahres Geschlecht von Scott Cawthon gewollt waren. Links: Mangle, Telefonanrufe (FnaF-2) Frage: Ist Toy-Bonnie ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Antwort: Manche Spieler bemängeln, dass Toy-Bonnie wegen seiner Schminke wie ein Mädchen aussehe, aber Scott Cawthon betont regelmäßig, dass er definitiv ein Junge ist. Links: Toy Bonnie Frage: Ist Phone Guy in Fnaf-2 die gleiche Person wie in Teil 1? Antwort: Eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht. Scott Cawthon hat in allen Spieleepisoden Phone Guy selbst gesprochen, deshalb könnte es auch sein, dass es zwei verschiedene Personen sind. In FnaF-3 gibt es definitiv zwei Personen (beide aber auch von Scott gesprochen). Diesmal kann man recht gut heraushören (anhand von Dialekt und Wortwahl), dass es zwei verschiedene Personen sind. Bei Phone Guy aus 1 und 2 ähneln sich die Stimmen wiederum sehr stark. Links: Phone Guy, Telefonanrufe (FnaF-1), Telefonanrufe (FnaF-2), Telefonanrufe (FnaF-3) Frage: Wer ist "Purple Guy"? Antwort: Defintiv der Mörder der Kinder. Er ist ein Angestellter in den Pizzerien und womöglich Teil des Sicherheitsdienstes oder der Nachtwächter. Nähere Details zu seiner Identität liegen bislang nicht vor. Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location legt allerdings nahe, dass ein gewisser "William Afton" der Erfinder und Programmierer der Animatronics war. Da Mr. Afton das Lokal "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" erwähnt, mehren sich die Hinweise, wonach Purple Guy mit William Afton identisch sein könnte. Links: Purple Guy, Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location Frage: Wer ist "The Puppet"? Antwort: "The Puppet" ist ein besonderer Animatronic in FnaF-2. Zunächst ist er vom Aufbau her in erster Linie kein wirklicher Animatronic, sondern eine Sockenpuppe oder Marionette, die einem lachenden/weinenden, französischen Clown (Pierrot) nachempfunden wurde. Verschiedene Zeichnungen und ein Minispiel deuten darauf hin, das er dereinst den Kindern Geschenke überreicht hat. Eine weitere Besonderheit ist, dass man ihn vor einem "Jump Scare" nicht zu sehen bekommt, da er solange "schläft", bis die Spieluhr ausgelaufen ist. Geschieht dies, stürmt er direkt auf das Büro zu und es führt zwangsläufig zu einem "Game Over", außer es wird rechtzeitig 6 Uhr. Puppet ist, wie bereits angedeutet, in verschiedenen Minispielen vertreten und teilweise dort auch spielbar. Links: '''Puppet '''Frage: Ist Foxy mit Mangle oder Chica zusammen? Antwort: Diese und andere Fragen (und die Antworten dazu) gehören in den Bereich der „Fan Fiction“, sprich: sie sind von Fans ausgedacht und haben streng genommen nichts mit den Spielen zu tun, weshalb ihr in diesem Wiki keine Antwort dazu bereitgestellt wird. Links: keine Fragen zu FnaF-3 Frage: Wer ist "Springtrap"? Antwort: Springtrap ist der einzige echte Animatronic in FnaF-3. Gemäß FnaF-4 war er dereinst der zweite Goldene Animatronik, er stand gemeinsam mit "Fredbear" zu ganz besonderen Anlässen auf einer Showbühne. Ursprünglich hieß er "Spring-Bonnie", von Spielefans wird er auch "Ur-Bonnie" oder "Golden Bonnie" genannt. Purple Guy starb in Spring-Bonnie, als dieser sich darin vor den Geistern der toten Kinder verstecken wollte und versehentlich einen Mechanismus auslöste, der das Endoskellett von Spring-Bonnie aktivierte und Purple Guy so tödlich verletzte. Springtrap's Jump Scare führt, im Gegensatz zu denen der Phantome, zu einem echten "Game Over". Links: Springtrap, Theorien zu FnaF-3, Purple Guy Frage: Wer und was sind die Phantom-Animatronics? Antwort: Bei den Phantomen handelt es sich um Erscheinungen in Form der Animatronics. In FnaF-3 kommen von einigen bekannten Animatronics Phantomversionen vor, mit Ausnahme von Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica und Toy Freddy (womöglich auch nicht von Golden Freddy). Bei den Phantom-Animatronics handelt es sich im Großen und Ganzen um Halluzinationen, welche hin und wieder auftreten und (fast alle) einen Jump Scare vollführen können. In dessen Folge kommt es zu Betriebsausfällen im Sicherheitssystem. Damit ist FnaF-3 der erste Teil der Reihe, in denen ein Jump-Scare nicht zwangsläufig zu einem "Game Over" (oder Spielabsturz) führt, ohne dass ein Glitch oder Spielfehler auftritt, was die Phantome aber nicht minder gefährlich macht. Links: '''Halluzinationen, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Puppet, Phantom BB, Phantom Chica Fragen zu FnaF-4 '''Frage: Wann spielt FnaF-4? Antwort: Dies ist zuhöchst umstritten und muss vorläufig offenbleiben. Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe: 1. Zum einen gibt es ein verstecktes Easter-Egg in einem der Minigames, bei dem der Spieler einen Fernseher anschalten kann. Der Fernseher zeigt eine Cartoon-Serie oder Werbekampagne sowie die Jahreszahl "1983" unter dem Titel. Daher könnte FnaF-4 im Jahre 1983 spielen. 2. Zum Anderen aber wird im letzten Minigame ein berüchtigter Bissunfall gezeigt, der sich nach Aussage des Ingame-Charakters "Phone Guy" im Jahre 1987 zugetragen hat. Daher könnte FnaF-4 genauso gut im Jahr 1987 spielen, es wäre dann sogar eine Parallel-Story zu FnaF-2 (welches definitiv im Jahr 1987 spielt). Links: Halluzinationen, Theorien zu FnaF-4 Frage: Wer ist der Protagonist? Antwort: In FnaF-4 schlüpft der Spieler in die Rolle eines kleinen Jungen, dessen Alter innerhalb der Fangemeinde auf 4 - 6 Jahre geschätzt wird. Er ist jedoch namenlos geblieben und über seine Familie ist fast nichts bekannt. Seit Erscheinen von Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location wird jedoch vermutet, dass der Junge der Sohn von William Afton, dem Erfinder und Programmierer der Animatronics, sein könnte. Links: Theorien zu FnaF-4, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Theorien zu FnaF-Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location Frage: Wer ist "Plushtrap"? Antwort: "Plushtrap" ist der Name einer besessenen Stoffpuppe mit integrierter Fingerfalle, die dereinst einem kleinen Mädchen gehörte. Es ist unklar, wie der Hauptprotagonist in den Besitz der Puppe kam. Da allgemein angenommen wird, dass FnaF-4 nichts weiter als der Albtraum eines im Koma liegenden Kindes ist, darf angenommen werden, dass Plushtrap in den Albträumen erscheint, weil das Kind stets große Angst vor der bissigen Puppe hatte. Links: Halluzinationen, Plushtrap Frage: Wer und was ist "Nightmare"? Antwort: Bei dem Spezialcharakter "Nightmare" fällt auf, dass sich sein Jumpscare erheblich von jenen der anderen Animatronics unterscheidet: Anstelle einer bewegten Animation sieht der Spieler ein plötzlich aufploppendes Standbild mit langanhaltendem Piepton im Hintergrund. Dieser Piepton ist eigentlich von EKG-Geräten aus Intensivstationen bekannt, er ertönt, wenn das Herz eines Patienten stehenbleibt. Dieser Umstand hat in Fanforen zu der Vermutung geführt, dass "Nightmare" den Tod repräsentieren soll. Links: Theorien zu FnaF-4, Halluzinationen, Nightmare Fragen zu "Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location" Frage: Worum geht es in "Five Nights at Freddy´s - Sister Location"?' Antwort: In FnaF - Sister Location geht es um ein Party-Lokal namens "Circus Baby's Pizza World", in dem sechs (später sieben) Animatronics versuchen, den frisch gebackenen Nachttechniker zu töten. FnaF - Sister Location bietet, im Gegensatz zu den bisherigen FnaF-Teilen, kein Happy End.'''' Kategorie:Theorien